fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraithman Silentblade Lord of shadows (Godspawn of Ora)
DearStupid journal thing, my mom like, made me get this *thing* to like, talk about my feelings or something. That was like, super lame so i drew a picture to represent my soul instead 1st of Desnus, I like, went to the village to look at blood blades and beholders new swords and like, there was this new brand they had that looked like something from Tian. I like, have to have one, thing is it was like, *totally* way to expensive. 3rd of desnus, I think i like, found a way to get the sword. Some rando guy had like, a bunch of rats in his basement that he cant kill for some reason, he says he'll like, pay a bunch if someone gets rid of them. I think that i can take some poser rats. 7th of desnus, I could not take the rats 9th of desnus, I think that like, i may have like underestimated the rats. Turns out, it's like, *really* hard to stomp on rats when they're like, a 3 times your size and there's like, 30 of them. Guess that why that rando was paying people to kill them for him. 11th of Desnus, No one wants to like, talk to me after they found out i got beaten by a bunch of rats. I think im like gonna go find somewhere else to live. 12 of Desnus, Mom like, really didnt want me to leave for some reason, so i like snuck away last night. I'm so cool. 14 of Desnus, So like, turns out way harder to find food in the wild than i have been told. 16 of Desnus, Met a rando traveller, said he came from like, some village to the North. Turns out it's like a weeks walk away. This may have been a bad idea 18th of desnus, So thirsty, how was this ever a good idea. 20th of desnus, Found a stream, I heard that you can like follow water to civilization, i'm gonna try it 22nd of Desnus, so like, good news and bad news. Good news, that stream totally lead to a village. Bad news, i didnt pack enough ink for my super cool jou- 26th of Desnus turns out that some villages like *dont* like people wearing totally sick all black clothes, something about "Burn the witch! heresy" On the bright side, while they were like, chasing me in the woods and i managed to like, sneak around and steal a bunch of their suff 28th of desnus- Maybe like, i shouldve stolen water instead of like ink. 30th of Desnus- This situation feels really like, familiar 5th of Sarenith I have met a weird old guy in the woods, he is like so cool, he's like super sneaky and has like the coolest sword 7th of Sarenith- I have decided to call him Stabby McShadowblade until i learn his name 9th of Sarenith- I have introduced myself to stabby McShadowblade, it was difficult to persuade him not to stab me 10th of Sarenith- He said he wont take me on as a disciple, im like, gonna ask again tommorow 11th of Sarenith- He said no again 12th of Sarenith- ... 20th of Sarenith- He said "I'll teach you if you just shut up and stop bothering me" my persistence is so cool 22nd of Sarenith- Sneaking *and* stabbing is really hard 22nd of Erastus- I have passed my trial, My father Ora showed himself to me but he was like totally lame and goody two shoes, i hate my family and am leaving them behind, am no longer stacy. Now i am Wraithman Silentblade, lord of darkness! 30th of Erastus i have not seen Stabby McShadowblade in several days, i am worried 1st of Arodus- I have been unsuccesful in tracking my master 3rd of Arodus- 3 days from the cabin there is a strange rock formation, i have been unsuccesful in finding Stabby 5th of Arodus- The rocks worry me, they feel unsettling 6th of Arodus- strange men are visiting the rocks at night 20th of Arodus- the men have begun some strange ritual around the rocks, they have brought many new people with them 20th of Arodus- I think they're going to sacrifice the new people, master will be angry if i don't interfere ???- I do not know where i am, the stars are strange